


Ghost Trail - A Halloween Story

by baggyeyes



Category: 3:10 to Yuma (2007)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baggyeyes/pseuds/baggyeyes
Summary: Ben Wade heads to Mexico, finds familiar faces along the way





	

Ben rode to Mexico in the dark, he felt lost. He just knew he had to outrun the posse that chased him.

Finally, the last crossing, the border. People stood across it. He drew near, saw their faces, pale, angry and sad. His old gang, along with Tucker.

“Told you I’d see you off to hell,” McElroy told Ben. Ben’s horse whinnied in fear and almost reared. 

“Hell is Earth, Byron,” Ben said. 

“Boss,” Charlie said, “time to go.”

“No,” Ben shook his head. He forced his horse through the crowd, then he saw him. He stood with his hands in his pockets, that old battered hat, and those baggy clothes. You’d think heaven could give the man better clothes.

“Ain’t the clothes that’s important, Wade,” Dan Evans said.

“No, it isn’t,” Ben said. “Are we not friends yet? Will you call me Ben?”

“Ben,” Dan said, “time to go. The Marshall shot you an hour ago. You’ve been hanging on ever since.”

“I’ve been waiting for you,” Ben said, and got off his horse and walked with Dan into the dark forest.


End file.
